1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display stand and more particularly to a display stand for targets for weapons which is adjustable to compensate for use on uneven surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Target stands used by persons practicing with weapons are usually homemade. These stands are usually made of wood or plastic and are held together with nails, screws, tape, staples and other means. A strong, portable, adjustable stand, able to remain upright in wind is not readily available. The inventor has been unable to find any commercial device in sporting goods stores, gun shops or the internet. It is also important to have a target stand which may be used on uneven surfaces such as frequently encountered in open fields or on locations at the base of a hill.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,284,510 Cates discloses a target stand which is heavy and neither portable nor easily assembled. Rahberger in U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,729 discloses a collapsible rack for holding targets which is not sturdy or wind resistant. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,693, Archer discloses a beach umbrella support having a collapsible container that can be filled with solid or liquid materials for stability. Corner rods are provided for additional stability. Farmer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,680 discloses a weighted sign base for supporting real estate signs and the like. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,356 Schouwey discloses a multi-purpose container-shaft support assembly, wherein the container is hollow and filled with water, sand, or gravel for stability. The container has a hole through which the shaft is housed. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,492 Hamilton discloses a shooting target stand. Rath discloses an adjustable target stand having anchor pins in U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,996. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,480, Davis et al disclose a basketball goal support with a hollow weighted base and an adjustable pole. The base can be filled with water for stability. An elastomeric ring is extended around and can be positioned at an infinite number of locations along an upper tube to define the position of the upper tube with respect to the lower tube. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,924 Scott discloses a portable target stand which is supported by two posts which are partially inserted in the ground. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,654 Jacobs discloses a portable target assembly supported by two posts driven into the ground. Grewe, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,518, discloses a portable sign stand with an adjustable weighted base having compartments so that the liquid or solid ballast can be added to stabilize the sign in windy conditions.
However, none of these devices are commercially available and none meet the need for a portable, lightweight, rugged device able to withstand high winds and stable on an uneven surface.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a target stand which is portable, easily assembled, able to remain upright in wind and adjustable to be used on uneven surfaces.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed a stand for supporting targets comprising a base, a vertical support attached to the base, a holder adjustably connected to the vertical support and means to adjust the stand such that the holder is aligned in a vertical plane and a horizontal plane.
In further accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed a stand for supporting a target used with firing of weapons. The stand has a base having means therein for receiving weights to stabilize the stand on a surface. The base further has means therein to receive a vertical support. The vertical support has a desired length. A holder is adjustably connected to the vertical support at a desired height above the surface. The holder has at least one section in which the target is removably disposed. Means are provided for adjusting the stand wherein the target is aligned in a vertical plane and in a horizontal plane.
In still further accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed a stand for supporting targets having a base having means thereon to receive weights. A vertical support is carried by the base. A holder is removably attached to the vertical support and a target is removably carried by the holder. Means are provided to level the stand on uneven surfaces. The stand is portable and quickly and easily assembled and disassembled to be carried to and from a firing range.
There is further disclosed a stand for supporting a target used with firing of weapons. The stand has a base having means therein for receiving weights to stabilize the stand on a surface. The base further has a means therein to receive a vertical support, the vertical support having a desired length. Also, means are provided for adjustably attaching a target to the vertical support.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following specification taken in conjunction with the enclosed drawings.